This invention relates to a portable, rotatable beach chaise lounge chair, more specifically, to a rotatable upper portion which rotates the chair above a stationary portion having a circular track means corresponding to a circular track means within the upper portion.
The prior art does nto permit the movement of chaise lounges on such a tracking system which is also collapsible for easy carrying. In this invention, the user can rotate 360 degrees to change direction with the changing location of the sun over a period of time during a day. Furthermore, for safety reasons, a parent or guardian can move the chair to watch small children without having to move ones self from the chaise lounge and reposition the entire chair itself at a different angle of reference.
Rotatable chairs are generally known in the art at U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,891,267; 4,687,248; 4,773,708; 4,802,708; 4,863,281; 3,424,423.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,891,267; 4,802,708 and 3,424,423 are cited with respect to a swivel structure and U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,281 a swivel and folding means but applied to a bed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,267 also shows the application to a swivel of a folding chair but not of a beach type chair.
Furthermore, in an unpatented device, as found in the Hammacher-Schlemmer catatog at page 9 shows a sun tracking beach chair which moves in a circular fashion with a different structure which is not collapsible as the instant invention is.
The present invention improves upon the prior art by providing not only a rotatable chair but a rotatable, collapsible chair which is easily maneuverable. The instant invention also provides stability by distributing the weight outwardly along a circular track to provide stability when a person sits upon the chair.
It is an object of the invention to provide a rotatable, swivelable beach chair. It is a further object to provide a collapsible rotatable beach chair. It is a further object to provide a stable, rotatable, collapsible beach chair. It is a further object to provide an easily transportable, collapsible and rotatable beach chair. It is further object to provide a chair which has structural strength.